world_of_aumfandomcom-20200215-history
Relationships
All factions and individuals have certain levels of relations with one another that determine how they interact with one another. General The most basic form of relationships is measured by one's relationship score. The different levels of the score determine how hostile or helpful factions and individuals will be to one another. Kin Kin is a special relationship held by those who consider one another to be part of their own family, or otherwise consider themselves one and the same. It would be impossible for one to lose their kin without feeling as though they lost a part of themselves as well. Kin will seek to help one another in whatever ways they are able, and they will often sacrifice themselves to preserve the other. The bonds of kin cannot be created or destroyed by magic. Friends Friends are closely bonded beings or factions that tend to have a strong history together and greatly enjoy the company of one another. They will aid one another and protect each other when threatened. Allies Allies are bonded beings or factions that will support one another and aid each other in times of crisis. It is not uncommon for factions that normally would be hostile to one another to form temporary alliances in the face of a greater threats. In such cases, they are only allies on the surface and still retain their hostile relations which they will return to when their alliance formally ends, or possible when they simply no longer view it as convenient. Respected Factions and individuals who share in mutual respect will trust and support one another, generally recognizing each others claims and status. Welcome Factions and Individuals who are welcome to one another will generally treat each other favorably and will gladly exchange goods and services. Neutral Neutral is the default relation between most entities in the world, many will lean more towards one end or the other. Neutral factions and individuals will generally exchange goods and services if it is profitable. They will not attack each other unless provoked and will not go out of their way to defend one another unless they see some benefit for themselves involved or hold prior convictions or moral obligations. Hostile Hostile factions and individuals will avoid one another when possibly. They may begrudgingly do business with each other if they lack other options or see it as profitable enough. They share in little to no trust and it is quite easy for them to be provoked to attack. Disrespected Factions and Individuals who disrespect one another will not want to have anything to do with each other and actively denounce one another. They often look for excuses to get into a fight. Enemies Factions and Individuals who are enemies will attack one another at their convenience. Enemies are considered to be in a state of war against one another, though sometimes ceasefires and truces between them will let them live in a temporary state of peace. Foes Factions and Individuals who are foes will actively plot to destroy one another. Foes exist in an active state of war with one another and can only rarely, if ever, exist peacefully alongside each other. They will never work with one another except in times of incredible desperation, though even in such cases they would tend to favor mutually assured destruction rather than ever aiding their foe. Nemesis Nemesis are bonded on a fundamental level of hatred that will forbid one another from existing peacefully so long as the other exists. Even witnessing ones nemesis suffer for an infinite amount of eternities is often not enough to bring them to terms of forgiveness or reconciliation. The bonds of Nemesis cannot be created or destroyed by magic. Companionship Companionship is a more focused measure of individual relations. Elemental Light Love LL - Platonic LF - Romantic LA - Fling LE - Familial LW - Healing - Therapeutic LD - Unrequited Fire Passion FL - Inspirational FF - Dreamers FA - Explosive - Fun and Volatile Dynamic Duo FE - Brother - Bro FW - Creative FD - Rivalry Air Light, Joy AL - Crush AF - Fun AA - Acquainted AE - Known AW - Intellectual - Fireside chats, wines, debates AD - Indulgent - Guilty Pleasure Earth Trust EL - Guardian EF - Comrade EA - Idol EE - Rolemodel EW - Colleague ED - Confidant - A distrustful Trust, Water Rational WL - Mentor WF - Amusing WA - Scientific - Like Labworklers WE - Student WW - Convenience WD - Pity - Sometimes mutual bummers Dark Negative DL - Disinterest DF - Wrath DA - Envy DE - Disdain DW - Lust DD - Hatred = See Also Archetypes =